On the Internet, content sharing platforms or other applications allow users to upload, view, and share digital content such as media items. Such media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
The content sharing platforms can include one or more channels or one or more channels can be viewable over the Internet. A channel is a mechanism for providing certain media items and/or for providing access to media items to subscribers. Media items for the channel can be selected by a user, uploaded by a user, selected by a content provider, or selected by a broadcaster. Users can subscribe to one or more channels. Upon subscribing, the user can view his or her subscriptions from the homepage of the content hosting site or from a user interface by clicking on a “Subscriptions” link/button. With many channels associated with a content sharing platforms or viewable over the Internet, it may be difficult for a user to find new media items to consume, to find new channels to subscribe to, and/or to decide which channels to subscribe to.